


Deep Denial

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: Iyhedonism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is the king of rationalization and willful ignorance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 35 "Deep," with the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“My brother is not gay”

Inuyasha is very fond of denial.

“If he was gay I would know” Inuyasha rationalized further.

“Everything can be explained.”

He started walking home.

“Back in high school when I would come in and Sesshoumaru and Kouga used to instantly fly apart from on top of each other on the couch, panting and wouldn’t look me in the eye, it’s because they had just gotten into another argument that turned into a wrestling match. Of course, they are both egomaniacal hotheads.”

Inuyasha proceeded to dig himself in deeper.

“And at that party when Kouga was mysteriously dropped off by Sess’s car and he was all sweaty and flushed when he came out, he had just been on a run and Sess picked him up and dropped him off. Yeah, Kouga goes for runs all the time and they are friends.”

He was swimming in it now.

“And when they bought that house together, they were just being economical”

Inuyasha was almost convinced

“And when they adopted that girl…well…um I’m sure there is an explanation for that too!”

Some light tried to force its way down into Inuyasha’s deep cavern of denial.

“What about what I saw twenty minutes ago?”

Inuyasha stopped walking.

“Well that was clearly a hallucination.”

He continued on his way once again.

“I did not see Kouga on his hands and knees with his head arched back as Sesshoumaru pounded hard deep strokes into that so willing hole. Or Sesshoumaru panting like the dog he is, flushed with hair plastered to his face. Or his grip tightening on Kouga hips until there were little rivulets of blood. And I did not watch Kouga’s bobbing leaking sex or those drops of sweat as they traveled over smooth skin and taut muscles.”

Inuyasha paused.

“And I did not get hard!”

Inuyasha suddenly realized he had reached his one bedroom apartment and walked inside.

“My brother is not gay…and neither am I.”

Miroku noticed Inuyasha was very deep in thought and it had him worried.

“Inuyasha what took you so long to get home?”

Nothing.

“Inuyasha?!”

Still nothing.

“Baka!”

“Huh?”

“You ok?”

“Miroku am I gay?”

“Not again” thought Miroku as he took a deep breath and put on a gentle smile.

He sat the poor frazzled hanyou down and kissed him softly.

“Of course not”

“No?”

“We’re just really close.”

Miroku took off Inuyasha’s shirt and started sucking on his collarbone.

“And we sleep in the same bed for the warmth.”

Inuyasha laid back and Miroku started working his way down Inuyasha’s chest.

“And you’re just waiting for the right girl.”

Miroku continued his way south as Inuyasha let out a contented sigh.

His final thought before his brain was shorted out by being expertly deep throated was “Miroku always knows just what to say.”


End file.
